


You Were Taking Too Long

by konataizumi333



Series: Confessions That Don't Go the Way the Confessor Expected [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma is done with his shit, Kuroo is a lovestruck idiot, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konataizumi333/pseuds/konataizumi333
Summary: Kuroo tries to confess to Tsukishima at one of the training camps, but it having trouble. Thankfully, Kenma is there to save him.





	You Were Taking Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of working on my other stories which I've been neglecting for months, I wrote this.
> 
> This takes place during one of the training camps that the anime kinda skimmed over.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://konataizumi333.tumblr.com/)

Kuroo and Tsukishima were walking side by side back to the rooms that were being used as sleeping areas, with Kenma walking a few feet behind them, attention absorbed in his video game. They were casually talking, Kuroo giving some anecdote about Lev’s first days of volleyball and how much he sucked.

There was a brief pause when he finished and Tsukishima could feel a shift in the air between them. Kuroo had stopped walking with his usual swagger and was now fidgeting as he walked, and he seemed like he wanted to say something important.

Tsukishima observed all of this out of the corner of his eye and decided to let Kuroo say what he wanted to say in his own time, so he remained silent, letting Kuroo control the flow of the conversation.

“Tsukki,” he started, “there’s something I’ve been wanting to—Well, I’ve been needing to—” He paused. “You see…”

“Yes, Kuroo?” Tsukishima gently prompted.

“Um…” Kuroo was blushing lightly, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he carefully avoided eye contact. Kenma watched his best friend act like an idiot and rolled his eyes.

“Well, it’s really important, and um, so…”

“What is it, Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked, slightly agitated at this point.

Kuroo took a deep breath to try and relax, this shouldn’t be so hard, should it?  “Tsukishima, I—actually, um… the thing is—”

“Tsukishima.”

Both turned to look in surprise at Kenma, who was no longer focused on his game, but looking straight at the two of them with clear annoyance. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, a silent que to continue.

“Kuroo likes you. A lot. In fact, he won’t shut up about it and he wants to go on a date with you,” he said stoically.

There was silence for a few seconds as Kuroo and Tsukishima stared at him in shock. Kuroo reacted first. “Ke–Kenma!” he shouted, face bright red.

Kenma leveled a glare at him. “You were taking too long, it was painful to watch.”

Kuroo was distracted when he heard the distinct sound of Tsukishima chuckling into the palm of his hand, trying to contain his mirth. Kuroo let out a small whine as he looked back at Kenma, he was losing control of the situation.

“You’re welcome,” mumbled Kenma, walking past the two and continuing towards the sleeping quarters.

Kuroo’s attention was brought back to Tsukishima after hearing a loud laugh. Tsukishima had a big smile and his face was a bit red from laughing. Kuroo couldn’t help but think he looked beautiful like that, but wished he wasn’t laughing at Kuroo’s expense.

“Tsukki~” Kuroo whined, “Please don’t laugh at me.”

Tsukishima finally got himself under control. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I like you too, Kuroo,” he said softly.

Kuroo immediately brightened from his rejected state. “Really?”

“Really,” Tsukishima replied with a small smile.

“Like, really really? You like me? Like, romantically?”

“Yes, really. Now, come on,” he said, holding out his hand towards Kuroo.

“Huh?” Kuroo looked at his hand in confusion.

“Hold my hand, you idiot,” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes.

Tsukishima thought Kuroo would hurt himself smiling that big as he grabbed hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Be sure to thank Kenma later,” said Tsukishima a moment later.

“What? But Tsukki~, he ruined my beautiful, heartfelt confession,” Kuroo protested.

“Saved it more like. You never would’ve gotten through it if Kenma hadn’t stepped in.”

“Tsukki~”

* * *

 

Nevertheless, Kenma got the new game he wanted a week later, courtesy of Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated :)
> 
> I love Kuroo and Kenma's friendship. I also have a lot of headcannons about Kenma and Tsukishima becoming really good friends if Kurotsuki gets together and the friendship is based on being really tired with Kuroo's shit. Akaashi later joins them so they can be tired of Kuroo and Bokuto's shit together.


End file.
